


Matespritship Triangle

by aliquantus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliquantus/pseuds/aliquantus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The big highblood soiree is happening and you've been invited along... with Eridan. Someone else is there, and he's interested. Are you? (The Vriska and Terezi are pretty much just cameos, but I felt inclined to include them in the list.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matespritship Triangle

Every few solar sweeps, a large highblood gala event is run in the cerulean blooded area of town. Usually, lowbloods are very rarely invited to these events - even jade bloods struggle to get in. But tonight you're a particular highblood's guest - Eridan Ampora. The event itself is quite boisterous, and as you approach you can already hear the cacophony as you approach. Bluebloods, tealbloods, indigobloods, violetbloods... everywhere you turn is another prestigious individual. As you make your way through the entrance and the crowd, already lively and chatting loudly over each other, you can spot a few key characters mixed in the depths. Notably, you spy Vriska Serket near the front, discussing and laughing loudly amongst a disinterested crowd. One of the crowd you recognise as Terezi Pyrope, slouched over, mimicking the spidertroll's actions. A few snickers spread out amongst the onlookers, and you stifle your own as Eridan pulls you further into the mix.

Midway through the onslaught of troll bodies, you spot the beast of a troll, Equius Zahhak. Your eyes make contact for a moment, and his face seems to soften a little. The two of you probably knew each other as well as you knew Eridan. You ask if Eridan is able to get you a drink, since you're feeling a bit overwhelmed. He raises an eyebrow to you and you mumble something about not knowing where anything is either. He pauses for a second. "Oh... yes, of course. I will be right back, just wait here." He squeezes your hand, and you squeeze back. His face searches yours for a moment before he pulls away. You wait for a moment, watching him walk away, before looking back at the blueblood. He catches your eye again, and seems to excuse himself from his conversation. He quickly crosses the distance between the two of you.

"Having an exquisite night?" he asks. His fingers are curled up in his long, black hair, and his smile shows off his rows of broken teeth. Probably one too many robot fights. The two of you start chatting away. He can make you laugh when he wants to, and you giggle at some of his jokes. His tone is usually quite terse, though, and you feel like his constant reference to his physique and sweat to come off a little... strong. But there is no denying his impressive muscular form, and you find yourself sneaking glances to his arms, legs, and... other areas. From the other side of the hall, a violetblood troll watches the interaction, two cups held tightly in hand, gills flaring for no obvious reason at all over this exchange. 

As you break off the conversation with Equius and he shifts across to some other friends of his, you hear a heavy stomping approaching from the side. "Here." A cup is roughly shoved into the side of your arm.

"Is everything alright, Eridan?" you ask, snatching the drink away. The refreshing cool liquid helps to take some of the edge off the hot room.

He seems to shift in place and take a sip of his own drink. His feet become the most interesting thing in the world for the next ten seconds. "Yeah. Sure." He pauses for a moment, before looking up at you and then back down at the floor again. "So, uh... That Equius, ey? Mind revealing what was happening there?"

You raise an eyebrow at him, and look him up and down. Eridan taps his foot slightly, his arms folding together. "Oh my gosh," you begin, "this is rich. Don't tell me you're jealous?" You really make sure to hit back with the most mocking tone for 'jealous' you can manage. He twitches an eye, staring daggers into your eyes, before looking away from you again. "Oh no, that's adorable!" You punch him in the shoulder playfully, giggling a little. His gills seem to flare up, and you can see a hint of violet tinting his cheeks. "You totally are!"

"What's it to you if I am, huh? It's just... oh, come on." He roughly grabs your hand, pulling you through towards the rear of the hive. He stops in an area with fewer people, near some side room of whichever troll usually lives here. At this point, you've lost track of where exactly this hive even was. Eridan did most of the directing. The few people here were mostly entangled with each other. And suddenly there is a pair of hands at your face holding tight. You try to twist slightly, but you feel a pair of lips against yours. Eridan kisses against you softly, for just a short moment. Your eyes grow wide and you find yourself sinking into the feeling for the brief moment it exists. Breaking free, Eridan stares into your face blankly, blinking a couple of times. "Um... wow, I didn't mean to... I just..." The seatroll descends into babbling until you slap the side of his face. He freezes, startled.

And then you grab his face and kiss deeply.

Now it seems it's his turn at the wide eyed wonder of a surprising kiss. You can feel him lighten against your hands, and you start to push him into one of the adjoining rooms. He makes a few protests, mostly in confusion, before realising your intent. The blackness of the room only adds to his disorientation. You roughly pin him against the wall, and he lets out a short yelp, darting his head around to try and stare through the void at your hands on his arms, the floor, your face (or at least where he assumes it is), the ceiling. With your body pressed against him and one arm held against the wall, you allow your free hand to judge the poor violetblood's worth. You slowly trace a finger down his chest, feeling the quivering skin beneath, letting out a soft giggle to yourself. Your hand rests on the cuff of his pants and you hear a sharp intake of breath. You pause, before feeling out the semi-hard tentacle beneath. You try again, unsure of what you just felt.

"W-what are you... d-doing?" he asks. But your hands can't seem to stop enjoying the feeling of this already quite thick bulge in your hand.

"Wow!" you exclaim, "I had no idea, Eridan..."

"W-what? What's wrong?" He seems to twist from side to side in your grip, or as much as he can manage to while pinned.

"It's just... I really wasn't expecting you to be this... thick." You feel him pause after your last word underneath your body. Your hand, which clearly has gained a mind of its own, is idly stroking along its length, and you can feel it reacting to the touch, uncurling and wriggling excitedly.

"Really?" You giggle and reassure him about it. He seems to relax against you and you swear you can feel him lightly bucking against your hand. His free hand you can feel trail up your leg, and it rests against your ass. "W-well then... maybe I should... show you what it can do..." You reply with a curious hum, before you feel the hand leave your body, and come straight back down. Hard.

The slap stings slightly, but you feel a surge of energy against you as suddenly you're pinned back against the opposite wall. You feel your legs pinned apart by his legs, and the excited cock grinding up against your skirt. You feel him pull up both of your hands, before gripping both of your wrists with one hand. "By the way," he begins, "this gives you much more... flexibility." You can feel his now freed hand sliding around your soft body. After it trails past your neck, you feel a sharpness following its trail, and then a sucking motion, drawing your coloured blood to the surface. As he continues to bite, his hand trails down further, slowly feeling your breast, cupping it, kneading it. Soon it trails around and down your back to rest again at your ass, though this time he roughly pulls you against himself, grinding into you harder than before. You can feel yourself already getting wet below, and he seems just as eager as you.

Popping off your neck loudly, Eridan begins to lift up your skirt, teasing at the fabric of your underwear beneath. You feel him softly explore it, prodding and feeling the wetness with his fingers. "Enjoying this, are we?" he asks. You can tell he has a smug smile on his face, and to be honest, you think to yourself that it's kind of cute. You mumble a 'maybe' in reply. He pulls your fabric to one side and starts exploring you with his fingers. One at first, though he quickly builds to two. You're thankful for the preparation because you know what's coming. (You are hoping it is you.)

You feel him pull away for a moment, but shortly after you feel something much warmer and thicker at your entrance. And it's twitching excitedly. Almost a little too excitedly, since it takes a couple of tries for the dick to find its mark. Slowly, it pushes deep inside, and you can feel it fill you up quite nicely. You let out a soft moan of approval, as his free hand continues to play around your sex, carefully exploring and trying to find ways to help. The cock pushes against your side walls, hitting spots that tingle and shiver with feeling. You can feel his eagerness in his thrusts, and although he doesn't get much deeper, you appreciate the energy.

"Be good, princess," Eridan mumbles into your ear, releasing your hands and sliding both of his down to cup at your ass again. You respond in turn, helping to pump the thick tentabulge in and out of your body. Your tongue finds his neck and you take delight in making his body shiver with your touch. He seems to become invigorated with your reply, and more excited and quick with his actions. You want to show him just how good you can be. You wrap your legs around his waist, and pull tight with your thighs. His hands bounce you up and down against him, and you feel him getting anxiously close.

"Is... is it ok?" he asks, nervously. You whisper an affirmative back to him, which seemed to be all that was keeping him from releasing the floodgates. You feel thick, violet trollcum shoot deep inside you, quickly filling you and dripping back down against his own legs. The warmth of it filling you, as well as another slap and squeeze of your ass, help to push you over the edge as well, shuddering against his impressive tentacle. Soon the two of you exhaust each other, and you feel him pressing you against the wall to help ease you off. Soft panting fills the air, and the room feels two times warmer after your escapade.

Briefly, you both clean up and try to compose yourselves again to assimilate with society once more. As you leave the darkness of the room, sounds of chatter a soft hum in the distance and more sounds of people clearly with the same idea as you much closer, Eridan hooks his arm in with your and seems to lie contentedly against you. You smile, and begin walking towards the exit. On the way, you pass by Equius again, who perks up as you pass by. You giggle as Eridan turns back at Equius with the little energy he still has, giving the blueblood as smug a look as he can muster. The two of you duck your way through crowds of dancing trolls, linked tightly, and exit into the brisk, cool air. You know that your own intentions are set firmly towards Eridan's hive. He doesn't seem to object.

**Author's Note:**

> this has definitely not been written based on recent experiences of mine  
> nope  
> certainly just... fabricated stories  
> (cough)


End file.
